Willkomen in der Finsternis
by FloBlume1730
Summary: eine kleine aber feine Oneshot Sammlung  es sollen mal 100 werden :O  HxA
1. 001 Anfang

Titel: Fehler  
>Autor: Lily-has-a-dream<br>Fandom: Tanz der Vampire  
>Charaktere: Alfred, Herbert (Sarah, Krolock, Abronsius)<br>Thema: 001. Anfang  
>Word Count: 592<br>Rating: T  
>Anmerkung des Autoren: Mein erstes Thema ich bin so aufgeregt  Naja hoffe es gefällt allen Tanz der Vampire Fans da draußen ;)...  
>achjah kleine Warnung ich bin, nachdem ich den film gesehen habe, feste Anhängerin des GrafxProfessor Pairings also bitte nicht flamen ^^".<br>Oh und diese Story ist in Alfreds PoV geschrieben

Ich realisierte erst später wie viele Fehler ich gemacht hatte.

Der erste war Abronsius überhaupt zu folgen.  
>Ich war zwar sein treuster, vielleich auch liebster, Student gewesen und wurde nach 1 Semester bereits sein Assistent.<br>Als er mich fragte, ob ich ihn auf seine Reise begleiten wolle musste ich nur kurz überlegen.  
>Anfangs hielt ich dies für eine gute Idee, doch von Ort zu Ort, den wir bereisten, stellte ich fest, dass ich noch nicht bereit dazu war Vampire zu jagen.<br>Und nur mal so nebenbei ich wäre es niemals gewesen.  
>Irgendwie schien es mir entgegen jeder Logik, dass Vampire unfühlende, brutale, egoistische Monster wären, wie der Professor behauptete.<p>

Später stellte sich heraus, dass ich Recht hatte mit meiner These dass Vampire sehr Wohl fühlen konnten und nur töteten, weil sie eine wirklich unstillbare Gier nach Blut hatten.

Der nächste Fehler war es nicht aufzugeben als ich kurz vorm erfrieren den Professor fand und ins nächst beste Wirtshaus schleppte. Wirtshaus Chagall.  
>Wir waren gerade in Transsylvanien unterwegs und kamen, aufgrund heftiger Schneewehen vom Weg ab und verloren uns. Ich konnte weder meine Füße noch meine Hände spüren als ich rief „He wo sind sie Professor! Ich kann sie nicht sehen!".<br>Ich war mehr als erleichtert den Professor, mehr oder weniger, lebendig aufzufinden und bedachte, was es eine Verschwendung es wäre einen Mann wie ihn sterben zu lassen.  
>Also traf ich den Entschluss ihn zu retten und wenn es mich mein Leben kosten würde.<p>

Wir kamen beim Wirtshaus an wurden freudig begrüßt und aufgewärmt. Den Professor wunderte es, dass alle Knoblauch um ihre Hälse trugen und irgendein Liedchen sangen, dass ungefähr so ging „Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Das ist unsre Leidenschaft". Das machte den Professor stutzig. Er fragte sofort nach einem Schloss. Seine Vermutung es handle sich um Vampire behielt er für sich, doch ich wusste es. Als die Antwort auf seine Frage „Nein" gewesen war hakte er nach, warum Knoblauch anscheinend hier im ‚Trend lagen'.

Nach einer Freudigen Erklärung, in der wir erzählt bekamen „Knoblauch sei ein wundermittel gegen alles", Brachte uns der Wirt, Yoine Chagall, auf unsere Zimmer und erzählte uns von dem wundervollen Badezimmer.

Darauf folgte der nächste Fehler.  
>Im Zimmer angekommen sah ich mich um und vernahm ein himmlisches Geräusch aus dem Bad, in welches ich nun eintrat. Ich erblickte eine junge Frau, die gerade dabei war zu baden.<br>Sarah.

Am Tag darauf folgte sie der Einladung des Vampirs Breda von Krolock.  
>Wir folgten ihr und wurden direkt zum Schloss geführt.<p>

Ein Fehler war es wohl auch, weder den Grafen noch seinen Sohn Herbert in der Gruft, in der sie schliefen, zu töten.

Ein weiterer Fehler war es, entgegen meine Gefühle zu einem gewissen Vampir mit Sarah und dem Professor zu fliehen.

Gut, erst später, als Sarahs spröde Lippen meine berührten, realisierte ich, wie sehr ich Herbert vermisste und seine Lippen auf meinen spüren wollte.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler mich wegzuschleichen, um zu Herbert zurück zu kehren. Der Professor folgte mir, da er eine eigenartige Hingezogenheit zum Grafen verspürte.

Ja es war definitiv ein Fehler Sarah alleine in der Wildnis zurückzulassen, doch ehrlich gesagt ist mir das egal.

Ich bin unheimlich froh all diese Fehler gemacht zu haben, denn sonst hätte ich Herbert nie kennengelernt, nie gewusst, wie ich für ihn fühle, wie es ist geliebt zu werden, wie es ist eine richtige Familie zu haben. Gut ich habe jetzt 2 Väter beziehungsweise Stiefväter.

Ich hätte nie erfahren wie es ist ein richtiger Vampir zu sein.

Ich hätte nie die Kraft gehabt den Anfang meines neuen Lebens so zu genießen.


	2. 003 Ende

Titel: Ewigkeit  
>AutorIn: LilylovestosingLily-has-a-dream  
>Wörter: 998<br>Thema: 003. Ende  
>Zusammenfassung: Ein Ende dieses Himmels war nicht in Sicht.<br>Pairing(s): (AbronsiusxGraf), AlfredxHerbert  
>Rating: T<br>Anmerkungen: Aus Alfred's Sicht ;D

Ich war im Himmel.  
>Naja nicht direkt.<br>Ich konnte ja eigentlichen nie in den Himmel kommen.  
>Nicht mehr seit diesem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag in Herberts Bad. (*)<p>

Damals hatte er mich erwischt, bevor ich ihm das Buch in den Mund stecken konnte, was ich damals ja vorgehatte.

Allerdings war es nicht so, wie ich mir es immer vorgestellt hatte.  
>Ich hatte es mir immer schmerzhaft und ekelerregend vorgestellt, doch es war... schön eigentlich.<br>Es fühlte sich gut an Herberts Zähne in meinem Hals zu spüren und in seinen Armen, die mich festhielten, fühlte ich mcih geborgen.  
>Er streichte mir sachte durch die Haare, als ich keuchend und schnaufend in sienen Armen lag.<p>

Während meiner Verwandlung (**) lag ich in seinen Armen und er flüsterte mir ind Ohr, dass alles gut werden würde.  
>Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber das beruhigte mich ungemein, dass er bei mir war und mich tröstete.<p>

Als ich wieder zu Sinnen kam schlug der Professor mit seinem schwarzen Schrim ritterlich (?) auf Herbert ein.

Das machte mich wütend.  
>Wie konnte es dieser senile, alte Sack wagen, meinen Herbert verletzen zu wollen.<p>

Damals fragte ich mich, warum ich Herbert in diesem Moment mein genannt hatte, er war es ja nicht.

Ich stand auf und knurrte:"Wagen sie es ja nicht, Herr Professor!"

Beide schreckten auf, drehten sich zu mir um und musterten mich.

Des Professors Augen verengten sich, als er realisierte, was aus mir geworden war.

"Sieh nur, was er aus dir gemacht hat, Alfred. Und du verteidigst ihn auch noch? Na also wirklich!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
>Seine ansichten waren mir schon vorher ein wenig unlogisch vorgekommen.<p>

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch schaffte es erst, als Herbert mir aufhalf und mich stützte.

Der Professor zeterte weiter, wie ein Rohrspatz und bemerkte den Grafen, der mit einem düsteren Grinsen auf ihn zu kam, erst als dieser sine Zähne im Hals des Professors versunken hatte und das Blut aus ihn raussaugte.

Bevor er jedoch den letzten Tropfen trank räusperte Herbert sich und der Graf blickte auf und sah, wie ich unsicher auf den Beinen neben Herbert stand und wie gebannt auf as Blut starrte, das am Hals des Professors herunterlief.

Der Graf seufzte und versicherte seinem Sohn: "Keine Sorge. Er wird trinken können. Heute Nacht ist der Ball und ich verspreche dir, dass er als zweites trinken darf, wenn du ihm den Vortritt lässt. Nun geh und mach sowohl dich, als auch ihn fertig. Ich werde mcih um den Professor kümmern."

Wenig später war ich gewaschen, angezogen und fein hergerichtet worden.  
>Da ich immernoch recht wacklig auf den Beinen war, stand Herbert mir als untote Stütze zur Verfügung.<br>Er verlies meine Seite nicht mal, als ein relativ gut aussehender Vampir Namens Dimitri, ihn zum Tanz aufforderte.

Wenig später, nach dem der Graf, gemeinsam mit dem Professor, die Treppe herunter kam, betrat Sarah den Raum.

Sie sah zwar umwerffend aus in dem Blutroten Kleid und den hochgesteckten Haaren, doch sie interessierte mich nicht.  
>In diesem Moment interessierten mich zwei Dinge.<p>

Das warme Blut, dass durch Sarahs Adern pulsierte und das einzige war, das sie von uns unterschied, und Herbert.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber ich konnte meine augen erst von ihm nehmen, als der Graf seine Zähne in Sarahs Hals rammte und der Geruch ihres Blutes den Raum durchflutete.

Sarah grinste schelmisch in meine Richtung, als ob sie sagen wollte: "Haha Kleiner, sieht aus als würdesst du zu spät kommen."

Der Graf lies daraufhin von ihr ab nd winkte mich zu ihm.

Herbert half mir, zu ihr zu gelangen.

Mein Kopf sagte mir, ich sollte es lassen und ihr nicht das Blut aussaugen und ich zögerte.

Ich sah Herbert an und er lächelte aufmunternd zurück.

"Mach nur", sagte er und ich fing an.

Ich spürte, wie ich mit jedem Schluck meine Stärke wieder erlangte und als ich, mehr oder weniger, satt war, lies ich von ihr ab, nur um zu sehen, wie Herbert mich angrinste.

Sarah wollte mich zu sich herunter ziehen, vermutlich um mich zu küssen, doch ich sties mich vo ihr weg.

In dem Moment in dem Herbert mich angegrinst hatte wurde mir eins bewusst:

Ich war in Herbert verliebt.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt im Raum stehen und sau Herber an, desseb vergnügte Miene sich bald zu einem besorgten Gesicht veränderte.  
>Ich grinste ihn an und er grinste nun zurück.<br>Daraufhin zog er mich mit sich in irgend einen Raum.

Es war dunkel und eng, was uns zwang sehr nah beieinander zu stehen.  
>Mir machte all dies nichts aus, cih sehnte mich sogar nach mehr.<br>Ich wollte seinen körper gegen meinen spüren.

Als die Tür zufiel spürte ich, wie Herbert seine Arme um meine Hüften legte und mich gegen sich zog.  
>Ich legte dem etwa 10 cm größeren 'jungen' Mann meine Arme um den Hals, und sah zu ihm hinauf.<p>

Meine himmel-blauen Augen trafen siene eis-blauen und die Distanz zwischen uns schwand zunehmend.  
>Unsere Augen begannen sich zu schließen, je näher wir uns kamen und bald konnte ich seinen heißen Atem aus meinen Wangen spüren.<br>Ich ersehnte, dass der magische Moment, in dem sich unsere Lippen trafen, bald kommen würde.

Dann endlich war dieser Moment gekommen.

Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meine gepresst, war unbeschreiblich.  
>In meinem Bauch kribbelte es, als wären darin tausend (Maden***) Schmetterlinge.<br>Ich zog mich noch näher an ihn heran und er vertiefte den Kuss.  
>Seine Lippen bewegten sich mit meinen in einem sinnlichen Takt.<p>

Ich spürte, wie seine Zunge um Einlass fragte, die ich ihr gerne gewährte.  
>Ein Kampf nach Dominanz folgte und als er den Kuss beendete machte ich unbewusst einen Schmollmund.<p>

Er lachte leise und wir sahen und wieder in die Augen.

Herbert strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und ich spürte, wie ein angenehmer Schauer mir den Rücken herunterlief.

In seinen armen zu sein war wundervoll und es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich im Himmel.

Nein noch wundervollter als das.

Und das tollste war:

Dies würde für alle Ewigkeit so bleiben und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

*Ja ich weiß Alfred wurde nicht von Gerbert gebissen, aber der Geschichte willen ist es jetzt so ;).

**Es ist keine Twilight Pseudo-Vampir Verwandlung, die 3 Tage dauert und schmerzhaft ist.  
>Alfred wird nur fiebrig und soürt wie ihn das Leben verlässt.<p>

*** for Tami x3


	3. 011 Rot

Titel: Blut  
>Autor: LilylovestoSingLily-has-a-dream  
>Fandom: Tanz der Vampire<br>Charaktere: Alfred, Herbert  
>Thema: 011. Rot<br>Word Count: 825  
>Rating: T<br>Anmerkung des Autoren:/

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir je einmal so gehen würde, wie im Moment.  
>Ich dachte immer, dass ich nie diese rote Flüssigkeit zu mir nehmen müsste, doch nun sah ich auf eines der jungen Mädchen herab, dass Herbert und ich ins Schloss gelockt hatten.<br>Es war schon komisch, trotz unserer Beziehung einer Frau schöne Augen zu machen.  
>Die beiden Mädchen waren uns gefolgt und hatten, ohne es zu wissen, zwei Jünglinge mit gebracht.<p>

Ich kannte die Geschichte. Bei mir war es damals genau so.  
>Ich dachte damals ich müsste Sarah retten, als diese der Einladung des Grafen gefolgt war.<br>Beim Schloss angekommen wurden wir vom Grafen begrüßt, der Professor und ich.  
>Während der Professor nur daran dachte, den Grafen und dessen Sohn Herbert zu töten, suchte ich nach Sarah.<br>Wenige Stunden vor dem Mitternachtsball hatte ich sie in einem der riesigen Badezimmer gefunden.  
>Ich forderte sie auf mit mir zu fliehen, doch sie schwärmte mir nur vom Grafen vor und wie er nur mit ihr tanzen würde.<br>Sie erzählte mir, was sie für tolle Sachen, wie ihrem Kleid, vom Grafen bekommen hatte.  
>In diesem Moment wurde mir eins klar:<br>Sarah hatte mich von Anfang an nur ausgenutzt .  
>Ich war dafür da, um sie aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern zu befreien.<br>Doch der Graf war schneller als ich und das rieb sie mir nun unter die Nase.

Ich hielt es für unangemessen ihr in diesem Moment die Blicke, die der Graf dem Professor zuwarf, zu schildern.

Kurz darauf traf ich Herbert.  
>Ich spürte augenblicklich eine Verbindung zwischen uns, verstand es damals allerdings nicht und wollte es ebenfalls nicht wahr haben.<br>Ich war ein angehender Wissenschaftler! So etwas konnte ich mir nicht erlauben.

Wenige Stunden später begann der Mitternachtsball, auf den der Professor und ich uns schmuggelten.  
>Wir verkleideten uns als 2 der anwesenden Vampire, nachdem wir sie überwältigt hatten und ihren ihre Kleider abgenommen hatten.<p>

Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Sarah gebissen wurde.  
>Ich konnte schon als Kind kein Blut sehen und kippte um.<p>

Wenige Stunden später begriff ich, dass Blut von nun an meine Nahrung sein würde und mir wurde erstaunlicher weise nicht schlecht.  
>Nachdem Sarah und ich den Professor gebissen hatten und dieser ebenfalls zum Vampir wurde beschlossen wir zum Schloss zurückzukehren, wo wir mit offenen Armen empfangen wurden.<p>

In den nächsten 50 Jahren geschah so einiges, wie Breda's Geständnis an den Professor oder meins an Herbert.  
>Sarah wurde übrigens zu unserem Dienstmädchen.<p>

Einige Zeit später, hatten Herbert und ich, da wir als junge, gut aussehende Burschen mehr Glück bei den Frauen hatten als der Professor und der Graf, denen man ihre Jahre durchaus ansah, die Aufgabe 2 Mädchen aus dem Dorf einzuladen auf den diesjährigen Mitternachtsball zu kommen.

Wir machten uns also auf den Weg in das Dorf, in dem ich damals Sarah traf und betraten das Wirtshaus.  
>Die Stammgäste, wussten zwar was wir waren, sahen uns aber gerne und begrüssten uns freundlich.<br>Ich ging zur Theke an der Magdas Neffe, der neue Wirt, und fragte ihn ob es neue Damen gab.

Trotz unserer Homosexualität fanden sowohl der Graf, als auch ich, der Professor und auch Herbert das Blut von Frauen durchaus delikater.  
>Für Frauen wiederum war das Blut von Männer besser.<p>

Viktor, Magdas Neffe, nickte und zeigte auf eine Gruppe junger Erwachsener.

Wir gingen zu den 4 und fragten ob wir uns setzen dürften.  
>Als Lena, die Bedienung und Viktors Freundin, fragte, was wir denn gern hätten, antworteten wir "das Übliche".<br>Als wir unsere Bestellung erhalten hatten unterhielten wir uns mit den 4.  
>Wir fanden Heraus, das die 4 von der Königsberger Universität waren und auf der Suche nach dem Professor Abronsius, der mit seinem Schüler Alfred hier vor 50 Jahren verschwunden war.<br>Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, wenn die nur wüssten, wer vor ihnen saß.  
>Als die beiden Jungen verschwunden waren, boten wir den beiden Mädchen an, auf den Mitternachtsball am folgenden Abend zu kommen. Es war spät in der Nacht als wir uns verabschiedeten uns zurück zum Schloss fuhren.<p>

Am nächsten Tag, so erzählte es unser neuer menschlicher Diener, nachdem Koukol von Wölfen gefressen worden war, dass 2 junge Frauen und später auch 2 junge Männer zum schloss gekommen waren und dort beherbergt wurden.  
>Ich beauftragte ihn 2 Kleider für die Damen zu bringen und den Herren meine alten Festkleider zu bringen.<p>

Wenige Stunden später begann das Festmahl. Wir aßen uns satt. Zuerst die Familie Krolock, also auch der Professor und ich, anschließend unsere Diener (Magda, Chagal und Sarah)  
>und zum Schluss die Ewigkeits Vampire.<p>

Als wieder alle anfingen zu tanzen, auch unsere 4 Opfer, stellte ich mich zur Seite.

"Alfie was ist?" fragte Herbert, der sich wunderte, dass ich nicht mittanzte.  
>Ich grinste "Ach es ist nichts. Ich habe eben nur Revue passieren lassen, was vor 50 Jahren geschah. Damals konnte ich ja kein Blut sehen. Ich finde es eher ironisch, dass ich mich nun von dem roten Saft des Lebens ernähren muss."<p> 


	4. 029 Geburt

Titel: Meine Wiedergeburt  
>AutorIn: LilylovestosingLily-has-a-dream  
>Wörter etwa 1340<br>Thema: 029. Geburt  
>Zusammenfassung: In dieser einen Nacht begann mein neues Leben...<br>Pairing(s): HerbertxAlfred; angedeutet ProfessorxGraf, SarahxGraf; einseitig SarahxAlfred  
>Anmerkungen: 1. Auf Alfreds Sicht<br>2. Der erste Teil einer 2 Teiligen Reihe  
>Rating: PG 12<p>

Mein zweites Leben begann ziemlich abrupt.

Nach dem Mitternachtsball der Krolocks floh ich, Sarah mehr hinter mir her ziehend als, dass sie selbst lief.

Obwohl der Professor mir versicherte, dass wir ihre Seele noch retten konnten, schwand diese Hoffnung zunehmend.

Als wir kurz Rast machten wurde Sarah fast ohnmächtig und ich fing sie auf.

"Sarah, du bist schwach!"

Ich drückte sie gegen mich, als ich spürte, wie sie sich veränderte.

Wir unterhielten uns still.

Ich dachte sie wollte sich an mich schmiegen und nahm sie festern in den Arm. Ich war eher überrascht, als ich ihre Zähne in meinem Hals spürte.

Saugte mir das blut aus dem Leib und ich spürte, wie auch mein Leben schwand und ich trotzdem stärker wurde (*).

Ich verlor für wenige Sekunden das Bewusstsein und als ich wieder erwachte fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren.

Der Professor drehte sich zu uns, nachdem er etwas notiert hatte und erstarrte kurz darauf, als er erkannte was aus uns geworden war.

Panik stieg in sein Gesicht, als wir uns erhoben und auf ihn zu gingen.

"Junge, lass das! Ich bitte dich; Ich will meine Seele behalten!"

Sarah, die hinter mir stand, kicherte nur düster und wir gingen beide auf den Professor zu, der vergeblich nach seiner Tasche griff, die ihm vorher herunter gefallen war.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Griff, jedoch war es bereits zu spät.  
>Wir hatten längst zugebissen und sogen den Saft des Lebens aus dem Professor.<p>

Nachdem wir den letzten Tropfen getrunken hatten ließen wir von seinem leblosen Körper ab und sahen uns um.

Bald würde der Tag beginnen und wir, einschließlich des Professors, würden verbrennen.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, bei unserer Flucht an einer Höhle vorbeigelaufen zu sein.  
>Wenn wir jetzt dorthin eilen würden, könnten wir es noch schaffen.<br>Ich erzählte Sarah davon, schulterte den Professor und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

In dem Moment, in welchem wir die höhle betraten fiel der erste Sonnenstrahl auf den Boden direkt hinter mir.

Wir zogen uns tiefer in das Innere der Höhle zurück und beschlossen, uns schlafen zu legen.

Als ich am darauffolgenden Abend erwachte, schliefen sowohl der Professor, als auch Sarah tief und fest.

Besser so.

Der Traum, den ich hatte, hatte mich nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch ziemlich erregt.

Ich hatte, so eigenartig es klingen mag, von Herbert geträumt.

Es war eine sternklare Vollmondnacht gewesen.

Ich saß an einem See und betrachtete Gedanken versunken, die Reflektion des Mondes im Wasser, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn.

Herbert.

Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose und ein himmelblaues Hemd.  
>Er war barfuss und seine silbernen Haare glänzten im fahlen Mondlicht, wie flüssige Seide.<br>Er schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er ging, sicheren Schrittes, zu einem Felsen.

Ich schluckte, als er dort begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, er hatte anscheinend vor im See zu baden.  
>Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und zu starren, deshalb versuchte ich die Augen von seinem wunderschönen Oberkörper zu nehmen, doch als er nun auch noch sich seiner Hose entledigte, war dies nicht mehr möglich.<p>

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und als ich seinen starken und muskulösen Körper beobachtete spürte ich ein, mir unbekanntes, ziehen südlich meines Bauchnabels.  
>Herberts Anblick erregte mich und als er sich zu mir umdrehte wurde ich noch… ähh…<p>

Er sah auf und seine eisblauen Augen sahen direkt in meine himmelblauen.  
>Ein Gemisch aus knurren und schnurren entsprang seiner Kehle und kam auf mich zu.<p>

In diesem Moment wirkte er nicht nur wie der hübsche ‚Jüngling' für den ich ihn seit unserem ersten Treffen hielt, sondern viel mehr wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd.

Und ich war seine Beute.

Er musterte mich und musste grinsen, als sein Blick auf eine Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen fiel.

Er stand vor mir und zog mich ins Wasser.

Als ich das Wasser jedoch berührtem wachte ich auf.  
>Wie zuvor erwähnt hatte der Traum seine Nachwirkung bei mir hinterlassen und ich überlegte gerade, wie ich mein Problem los werden würde, als der Professor sich regte.<br>Ich geriet in Panik und stand auf.  
>Eventuell war die Sonne ja schon untergegangen.<p>

Ich lief zum Höhleneingang und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Nacht bereits eingetroffen war.  
>Ich rannte nach draußen und versteckte mich um…<p>

Naja mich zu beruhigen.

Nachdem ich die Erektion losgeworden war, schlich ich zurück zur Höhle um mit dem Professor und Sarah zu bereden, was wir nun tun würden.  
>Allerdings schlief Sarah noch und der Professor warf mir böse Blicke zu.<p>

Er war wahrscheinlich sauer, weil wir ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, dass er am meisten hasst und versucht hatte auszulöschen.  
>Ich entschloss mich dazu, Sarah zu wecken und rüttelte sie wach.<p>

Sie grummelte nur ein:  
>„Lass mich schlafen", als Antwort.<br>„Nein Sarah wir reden jetzt!", bestimmte ich mit fester Stimme.  
>Plötzlich saß sie kerzengerade auf dem Boden und klimperte mit ihrem Wimpern in meine Richtung.<br>„Dann lass uns damit anfangen, dass wir über uns reden, Alfred.  
>Du denkst wahrscheinlich ich hätte dich nur benutzt um zu dem Ball zu kommen, aber ich hege weitaus tiefere Gefühle für dich. Ich liebe dich Alfred, ist das nicht wundervoll?", versuchte sie zu flirten, doch ich antwortete ihr nur mit einem seufzen.<p>

Nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte und mich zu ihresgleichen gemacht hatte, hatte ich jegliche romantischen Gefühle für sie verloren.  
>Sie war nun mehr eine Schwester für mich.<p>

„Sarah hättest du mir all dies vor zwei Tagen gesagt, hätte ich dich in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass ich dich auch liebe, doch meine Gefühle für dich haben sich verändert.  
>Es tut mir leid.<br>Um von diesem Thema abzukommen:  
>Wir müssen überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun werden, wir können nicht ewig in dieser Höhle bleiben.", erklärte ich.<p>

Sarah nickte verzweifelt:" Das stimmt.  
>Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee:<br>Lasst uns zum Schloss zurückgehen, zwei von uns sind dort auf jeden Fall willkommen."  
>Der Professor warf ein:<br>„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, der Graf hat noch Interesse an dir!"  
>Sarah schnaubte wütend:<br>"Ich war sein Sternkind!"

„Sarah, Kind, du weißt schon, dass der Graf höchstwahrscheinlich kein Interesse mehr an dir zeigt, jetzt wo du keine wandelnde Versorgungsquelle mehr bist.  
>Außerdem würde ich meinen Schirm(**) darauf verwetten, dass du weder sein erstes, noch sein einziges Sternkind warst. Es gab garantiert noch viele mehr.", erklärte der Professor.<p>

Irrte ich mich, oder hatte ich da bei ihm eine Spur von Eifersucht herausgehört?  
>Ich musste grinsen.<br>Es schien mir, als würde nicht nur Sarah etwas für den Grafen empfinden.  
>Auch, wenn der Professor es wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben würde.<p>

Ich seufzte erneut, bevor Sarah den Mund aufmachte und den Professor in irgendeiner weise beleidigen konnte und bot an:  
>„Wenn der Graf euch nicht hereinlässt, werde ich Herbert sagen, dass ich nicht bleiben werde, dann wird er seinen Vater bestimmt überreden."<p>

Hätte ich damals gewusst, dass Sarah einmal dafür benutzen würde um-

Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zum Schloss.  
>Dort angekommen pochte ich am schweren Eisentor und wir mussten einige Momente warten, bis die Tür vor uns geöffnet wurde.<br>Heraus trat Herbert der, wie ich erschrocken feststellte, dasselbe Outfit trug, das er auch in meinem Traum getragen hatte.

Ich versuchte meinen kleinen Freund in Schach zu halten, der sich in diesem Moment melden wollte.  
>Herbert seufzte und sah irgendwie unglücklich aus.<p>

„Ihr Anliegen?", fragte er demotiviert.  
>Auch, wenn ich ihn nicht lange kannte, wusste ich, dass diese Verhaltensweise für ihn nicht normal war.<br>„Wir möchten den Grafen von Krolock um Unterschlupf bitten.", grinste ich fast.  
>Dieses Grinsen erweiterte sich, als Herbert beim vernehmen meiner Stimmt aufschreckte und mich mit einem Grinsen in den Augen nun angrinste.<p>

„Mein Vater ist zwar momentan außer Haus, dich ich bin mir sicher, er wird nichts dagegen haben. Seine Bedingungen, allerdings, wird er euch selbst mitteilen.", lächelte er nun.

Himmelblau traf auf eisblau und es knisterte zwischen uns.  
>Der Rest der Welt war egal.<br>Es gab nur uns.

Woran lag das nur?

(*)muss sich eigenartig angefühlt haben ;D  
>(**) Der Schirm ist immerhin das wichtigste<p> 


	5. 004 Innenseiten

Titel: Ich warte nicht ein Leben lang  
>Autor: Lily-has-a-dream<br>Fandom: Tanz der Vampire  
>Charaktere: Alfred, Herbert<br>Thema: 004. Innenseitem  
>Word Count: 671<br>Rating: T  
>Anmerkung des Autoren: Die Inspiration dieses Kapitels kommt aus dem wunderschönen Musical "Vom Geist der Weihnacht" und zwar aus dem Lied "Ein Leben lang".<br>Wie eigentlich immer aus Alfreds Sicht

Ich seufzte glücklich.  
>Ich lag in Herberts Armen und es war einfach das schönste Gefühl auf Erden.<br>Er küsste sanft meine Stirn, als es plötzlich an der Zimmertür klopfte.  
>"Wer ist da?", fragte ich laut.<br>"Junge ich bin es... Der Professor. Du hast mir doch versprochen mir bei meinen Forschungen zu helfen, da du ja jetzt auch ein Vampir bist.", kam die Stimme des Professors von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
>Ich schaute Herbert entschuldigend an, als wir beide vom Bett aufstanden und er zum Sessel ging um sich dort seufzend niederzulassen.<br>Er nahm das Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag und tat als würde er darin lesen, währrend ich zur Tür ging, um diese zu öffnen.  
>"Entschuldigung, Herr Professor... Icht hatte es total vergessen...", erklärte ich.<br>"Ach halb so wild... was habt ihr beiden hier eigentlich gemacht?", fragte er mich.  
>"Wir haben gelesen.", log Herbert, mit kalter Stimme, für mich,weil der Professor merken würde, wenn ich lüge.<br>Ich wusste, dass Herbert dies nicht gefiel, aber wenn der Professor wüsste, dass ich einen Mann liebte würde er mich vermutlich pfählen.  
>Jeder im Schloss wusste über mich und Herbert bescheid.<br>Außer dem Professor.  
>Dieser war immernoch der Meinung ich wäre in Sarah verliebt und würde versuchen ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Sarah, der Graf, Magda und Chagal halfen mir dabei, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.<br>Herbert war der einzige, der dagegen war. Und das vertand ich auch.  
>Natürlich fände ich es schöner, wenn wir eine offene Beziehung führen könnten und uns nicht immer verstecken müssten.<br>Der Professor wusste zwar, dass ich in Herberts Sarg schlief, dachte aber, dies wäre, weil Herbert und ich die besten Freunde waren und der Sargmacher Urlaub machte und vel zu tun hatte.  
>Wenn er wüsste, was Herbert und ich dort... trieben, würde er vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.<br>"Gehen Sie doch schonmal vor... Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen", überredete ich den Professor, der stumm nickte und auf die Bibliothek zusteuerte.  
>Ich seufzte und drehte mich zu Herbert.<br>Dieser hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt.  
>"Herbert, es...", begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich.<br>"Warum? Warum stört es dich so sehr, wenn der Professor über unsere Beziehung bescheid wüsste? Was wäre daran so schlimm?"  
>Ich hörte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme, was bedeutete, dass er den Tränen nahe war.<br>"Es ist nun einmal unnatürlich für ihn... so, wie es anfangs bei mir auch war. Ach, Herbert...", seufzte ich während ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, um ihn zu mir umzudrehen, doch er schlug meine Hand weg.  
>"Nein, Alfred! Entweder du erzählst dem Professor von uns oder du lässt mich in Ruhe. Ich warte nicht eine ganze Ewigkeit!", forderte der weißblonde Vampir schluchzend.<br>Er saß schluchzend da und ich blickte ihn geschockt an.  
>Liebend gerne würde ich ihn jetzt in dem Arm schließen und ihn trösten, doch er lies mich nicht an sich heran.<br>Plötzlich stand er au, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging wortlos an mir vorbei aus dem Zimmer.  
>Ich erhob mich seufzend und ging demotiviert zum Professor, der in der Bibliothek auf mich wartete.<br>Dieser stellte verschiedene Beobachtungen auf, sogar noch, als Magda mit Herbert hereinkam.  
>Magda begrüßte den Professor und mich, als sie das Zimmer betrat, während Herbert nur den Professor grüßte und mich eiskalt ignorierte.<br>Dies machte den Professor stutzig, jedoch wartete er mit seiner Frage, bis sich die Beiden in eine andere Ecjte der Bibliothek begeben hatten und sich dort leise unterhielten.  
>Als der rechte Moment gekommen war, fragte der Professor:<br>"Sag mal, Junge warum hat Herbert dich eben so dreist ignoriert? Ihr wart doch so gut befreundet... Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?".  
>Dies war der perfekte Moment dafür, dem Professor die Wahrheit zu sagen.<br>"Herr Professor... Herbert ist sauer, weil ich...", ich schluckte,"... weil ich Ihnen nicht von uns erzählt habe und es vor Ihnen geheimhalten wollte. Ich und Herbert sind ein Paar und ich würde mir wünschen, dass sie das akzeptieren."  
>Einen Moment lang war Stille in dem großen Raum und ich fing Herberts überglückliches Strahlen auf, mit dem er mich förmlich bombardierte.<br>Auf einen weiteren Moment Stille folgte ein kurzes Lachen des Professors.

"Hälst du mich für so blöd Junge? Das weiß ich doch schon längst!"

~FINISHED~


	6. 006 Langeweile

**.Willkommen in der Finsternis**

**Kapitel 6: Langeweile**

**Zusammenfassung:**Stundenlang muss er immer warten... Warum?

**Rating: T Slash**

**Thema: **006 Stunden

**140 Worte**

**.Langeweile**

Er seufzte und fuhr eine Hand durch seine blonden Locken.

Herbert war im Bad.

Mal wieder.

Dies bedeutete Langeweile.

Stundenlange Langeweile.

Und warum?

Weil dieser verwöhnte Grafensohn seinen Arsch täglich 3 Stundenlang in nach Lavendel duftenden Badewassern einweichen musste.

Teilweise war Alfred selbst schuld daran.

Er musste sich natürlich in den eingebildeten, verwöhnten und femininen Herbert vergucken!

Manchmal dachte er der Professor hatte Recht, wenn er sich fragte, wieso Alfred sich für Herbert entschieden hatte.

In dem Moment in dem Herbert wieder durch die Türen der Bibliothek schritt wusste er allerdings wieder warum.

Weil er Herbert liebte!

Und für Herberts Liebe wartete er sogar Stunden!

**.A/N**

**Ziemlich kurz ich weiß, aber in der Kürze liegt die Würze ;).**


End file.
